


Zmestíme sa obaja

by yuberries



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/M, Feel-good, Friendship, High School, Rain, Short Story, poviedka, wow this is sweet!
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuberries/pseuds/yuberries
Summary: Zmokne jeden, zmoknú dvaja? Ešteže Mark prichádza s dáždnikom.
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Original Female Character(s)





	Zmestíme sa obaja

Prší. Ruky držím pevne zovreté v päsť vo vreckách, hlavu skrytú kapucňou mám tvrdohlavo sklonenú k zemi a pohľadom hypnotizujem každý nedostatok chodníka, každú mláku - výsledok neprestávajúceho dažďa. Nohami prepletám rezko; šikovne sa mi darí obchádzať vodné priepasti krížiace mi cestu. Školský batoh mi iba tak nadskakuje na chrbte, zatiaľ čo zostupujem dolu kopcom smerom k autobusovej stanici.

Medzi jednotlivými študentmi vznikli veľké rozostupy - mnohí chytro nastúpili na autobus, iní mysleli na nevraživosť jesenného počasia a pod dáždnikom sotva pociťujú núdzu rýchlo prekonať nekrytý úsek. Kto však mohol, šiel autom - vzbudzujúc tak závisť vo všetkých z nás, študentov bez vodičských preukazov či bez áut.

Ustupujem na kraj chodníka, takmer do mokrého blata, ktorý ho lemuje, aby som prekonala obzvlášť rozsiahlu mláku, keď zrazu spoza mňa započujem vzdialené volanie môjho mena.

Hoci by som radšej neprerušovala očný kontakt s nepravidelným terénom a ušetrila sklá okuliarov nadbytočných kvapiek, zastavujem a prinajmenšom zo zvedavosti zdvíham hlavu - nezmyselne ju zakláňam, hľadím na sivé mračno nado mnou, privieram oči, aby som zoči-voči mohla čeliť dnešnému počasiu.

Zvolanie sa opakuje, tentokrát ho sprevádza zvuk približujúcich sa krokov, samozrejme, že sa mi to nezdalo. Okuliare mám už celé mokré, namiesto pristávajúcich kvapiek sledujem tenké prúdy vody stekajúce na moju tvár. Jazykom si prebehnem po mokrých perách a na krátky moment pevne zovriem oči než sa opäť pozriem pred seba. Ešte predtým však prúd dažďa dopadajúci na moju tvár celkom zastane, kroky - už celkom blízke - utíchnu.

Otvorím oči a pred sebou, celkom na kraji očami vnímateľného, vidím spodný lem tmavomodrého dáždnika, až pod ním sa črtá cesta, ktorá ma delí od cieľa. Pravú nohu položím pred seba akoby som sa chcela pohnúť a dáždnik sa pohotovo pohne so mnou. Pousmejem sa.

„Čo by som ja bez teba robila!"

„Zmokla by si," odpovedá Mark, „vlastne, zmokla si aj keď ma máš. Ešteže si to užívaš." Z chlapca sa vyderie neprimerane hlasný smiech.

„Na, drž si ho." Podá mi dáždnik a ja sa naňho spýtavo pozriem.

Modrá mikina bez kapucne, ruky spočívajúce na remienkoch čierneho ruksaku. Žiadne čiapka, vlasy sa mu pomaly začínajú zlepovať do mokrých prameňov. Dáždnik posúvam smerom k nemu, sama sa celým telom posúvam bližšie k nemu.

„Zmestíme sa obaja."

„Ako keby sme už obidvaja neboli zmoknutí," prevráti očami, ale neodstupuje - dáždnik chytí za kovovú časť rúčky a potiahne ho o čosi vyššie, akurát tak, aby výška dáždnika zodpovedala jeho výške. „Vlastne som tu autom."

„Fíha, dáždnik a auto?" druhou rukou potiahnem za šnúrky pevne zauzlené pod bradou a vyslobodím sa z nasiaknutej kapucne, ktorá sa mi na okrajoch lepila k tvári. Vyfúknem vzduch smerom nahor sťaby som chcela dostať pramene vlasov z tváre, no všetky sú prilepené k tvári červenej od chladného vzduchu.

„Je toto príležitosť na to, aby som vyhlásil, že som limitovaná edícia?" pousmeje sa a očami sa zvezie na špičky svojich topánok, mokrých od kalnej vody. „Či to sa už nehovorí?"


End file.
